


Where Is Daddy?

by MochiMinWriting



Category: Block B, FANXY CHILD (Band), K-pop, Khh, Woo Jiho - Fandom, Zico - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, daddy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:31:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMinWriting/pseuds/MochiMinWriting
Summary: Zico's new bright hair leaves him unrecognizable to his own son.





	Where Is Daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from my Tumblr @khhunniewriting

When Zico got home he expected to hear the loud high pitched welcome of his daughter as usual. “I’m home,” he announced in case she hadn’t heard him open the door.

Instead, you came out to greet him already in your sleepwear, “You’re late.”

“Sorry Baby, I was working and didn’t know I had stayed so long.” Zico didn’t mean to come home late. He knew you and the kids were waiting for him yet he got so absorbed in his work that he lost track of time. 

You knew your husband pretty well and that was a totally reasonable explanation. “I know,” you smiled at him to relieve him of his guilt. You couldn’t be mad at him for loving his work because you loved it too. “Next time you better let me hear something or I’ll start getting mad.”

“I will,” he responded with a light chuckle, his arms instantly enveloping you. He hadn’t seen you all day since he left in the early morning before you even had the chance to wake up. Now that you were in front of him he took the chance to kiss you. This was his first kiss of the day, “I’ve been wanting to do that all day.”

“Me too,” you agreed with a slight giggle making sure not to make too much noise.

“Where are the kids?” he asked finding it odd that he had managed to kiss you without being interrupted by one of them.

“In here,” you pulled him into the bedroom to show him how the kids were sprawled across the bed. They had been waiting for him to come home but for once sleep had won them over earlier than expected. “They wanted to wait for Daddy.”

Zico had an extra soft spot for his children. Knowing that they fell asleep waiting for him tugged at his heartstrings. “My babies~” he bawled as he gathered his three-year-old daughter and one-year-old son. He laid down beside them with his arm draped over them. The kids moved in closer to him, almost at the same time, making it seem like they knew he was there.

“You’re going to wake them up,” you warned. His tough rapper image was almost non-existent to you at this point. The only Jiho you knew was the loving husband and father that was willing to put up with crazy cranky toddlers.

He didn’t mind, he sort of wished they would wake up and see he was home. It would be hell to put them back to sleep but it would be worth it. “Can I keep them?” he asked. 

You laughed at his playful question, “They’re kind of already yours Babe.”

* * *

After finishing the production of his next album Zico had another task to complete before the release, that was to change his style. Usually, he would change his hair the way his stylist suggested but this time he had a better idea.

“Baby girl give me your hand,” Zico held onto his daughter as they crossed the street making sure she made it across safely. He would rather carry her but she was constantly fighting for her independence, preferring to do things on her own. 

You followed behind them pushing your one-year-old son’s stroller towards the sleek black building with thick glass doors. 

When the four of you entered the beauty salon you were greeted by the staff who was already well acquainted with your family. “Welcome back!” 

One of the salon owners gasped as she saw your daughter. “Jane you have gotten so big now. Do you remember me? I cut your hair for the very first time.”

Jane nodded, she was only one at the time. She didn’t really remember but if the nice lady said so then she believed her. 

“Are you going to get a haircut today?” she asked her.

“No, Daddy is.”

“What?” Zico asked in shock as his fingers went through his already short hair. He wasn’t planning on cutting it any shorter. “You want me to get a haircut?”

Jane nodded.

“Daddy’s hair is already short” you jumped in trying to save your husband.

He nodded in agreement, “I’ll be bald if we cut more of it baby girl.” Zico was all for trying new things but that would be too much of a drastic change. “How about we just dye it instead?”

Jane nodded, easily agreeing when he told her she could pick the color.

You were shocked to hear he was giving her so much responsibility. Choosing his hair color was a big deal because he would have to do promotions with it and one of the events coming up was an award show. He didn’t know it but he was screwed because lately, your daughter was into some particularly bright colors. 

“I want yellow she told the stylist.”

“Yellow?”

Jane nodded, “My favorite color is lighter yellow.”

“Light yellow, like this?” The stylist showed her some samples of hair that was almost like a light pastel yellow but that’s not what Jane meant. She wanted to see something bright!

“No,” she shook her head before repeating herself, “lighter yellow.”

You covered your mouth to stop from laughing out loud. They were trying so hard to understand what she wanted. You knew but you wondered if you should tell them. “She means highlighter yellow.”

“Oh, you like bright neon colors.” The stylist flipped through her samples to show her the neon colors.

Jane’s face lit up as she saw all the ‘lighter’ colors, as she called them, unable to pronounce the word highlighter. “This one and this one” she pointed at a bright neon yellow and equally florescent green. 

The stylist gasped in shock while Zico didn’t even bat an eye. “Are you sure…?”

“Whatever baby girl wants.”

* * *

In the waiting area, free of chemical fumes, you waited with your children. Jane had started off full of energy and excitement but after a while, she was starting to get impatient. She had gone through a number of magazines, talked to the other waiting clients, and even went through your purse a few times in the hopes of finding something interesting. 

A sigh escaped her as she took a seat. Her small legs swung back and forth as she lay her hands and head on the table. “Why is Daddy taking so long?” 

“It takes time.” Your son, on the other hand, had slept through most of it. He only woke up after a certain sister of his started poking his squishy cheek. That’s when Jihyung became aware that he was in a strange place.

“Hey sleepy,” you greeted him with a smile removing the blanket you had placed over the stroller to keep the light out. He sat up attentively looking for the person that was missing.

“Jihyung’s looking for Daddy.” Jane pointed out. “Jihyung Daddy is getting his hair lighted.” 

The way she spoke made it sound like stylists were back there with highlighter pens in hand. “I hope you don’t actually think they are using highlighters on Daddy’s hair.”

She didn’t respond but her smile was answer enough. “Oh my child,” you brought her in close and kissed the top of her head. She was so cute and innocent.

Not long after his awakening, your son got antsy. he wanted to see his father when he heard his voice. “Jihyung we can’t go back there, it’s stinky.” You wrinkled your nose trying to portray a disfavorable situation but he didn’t care. He wanted to see his father. 

Zico emerged, his hair wrapped and hidden, wearing a cape over his clothes. He was on his way to the washing station when he decided to check on you and the kids. “I heard someone call me.”

“Daddy!” both your kids called to him. 

Zico waved to them. “ I’ll be right back,” he explained. He was almost done and didn’t want o keep the stylist waiting. 

“See he’s almost finished.”

“I want to see!” Jane happily jumped up and down.

Jihyung started fussing and pulling on the strap across his waist. “Want to walk with your sister?” The little boy eagerly nodded in response- wanting to experience some freedom. You took the seatbelt off and put him down on his own two feet. 

Jane held his hand to give him balance. He was still getting accustomed to walking on his own outside of his home. She guided him all around the waiting room until he stopped. 

You gasped when you saw your husband. “Oh… My…” your hand kept you from voicing out the rest. You couldn’t believe someone was actually able to reproduce the color of a highlighter onto his hair.

Zico gave you a quick kiss laced with laughter. “Did I scare you?”

You laughed at his question, of course, he didn’t scare you. This was Zico, it was normal for him to dye his hair every color known to man but you had to say your daughter was even crazier than her father. “No, but it definitely isn’t what I imagined.”

“It looks awesome Daddy!” Jane wanted to touch it but her brother kept her from moving. He held her back not wanting to get closer. “Come on Jihyung.”

The little boy shook his head in protest.

“Looks like you did scare someone.” You took him from Jane and picked him up allowing her to run into her father’s open arms.

“It’s so cool” she lightly patted his now styled hair. It was better than she imagined. She felt proud of her choices.

Jihyung began to cry when you got closer to Zico causing alarm. “What’s wrong Ji, that’s Daddy.” You tried explaining but he refused to listen. A simple change of hair color had rendered Zico unrecognizable to his youngest. 

Zico panicked seeing his reaction. “Is he really scared of me?” He put Jane down who was just as confused as he was. “Jihyung come here” he tried taking him from your arms but the boy’s cries became shouts. He backed away.

You couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t supposed to be funny but it was certainly getting laughter out of you. 

“Don’t laugh” Zico whined. 

“Sorry, it’s just-” you giggled. “Baby that’s your Daddy, look…” you gave Zico a kiss trying to prove his identity while slowly handing him to Zico.

Jihyungs sobs stopped but the tears were still there, his lips were quivering with uncertainty. 

“How can you not recognize me, huh?” he playfully scolded his son. The longer he stared at him the more comfortable he got with him. 

“Daddy?” he asked a bit unsure.

Zico chuckled, “of course I’m Daddy.”

The little boy’s frown turned upside down, a bit of nervous laughter followed by genuine laughter showed he had realized who he was with. His head finally rested on Zico’s shoulder showing his comfort. 

“I was starting to worry.” he sighed in relief as he lovingly rubbed his son’s back. Since he was always so busy there was slight fear that his children might forget him or love him less. He had gone on tours and left home for days sometimes even weeks. Every time he came back he worried but it had never happened till now.

“There’s nothing to worry about.”

The laughter in your voice annoyed Zico slightly. Instead of helping him you were enjoying the confusion while he suffered. “You! How can you laugh?”

Your laughter was infectious- Jane too began to laugh. “Sorry Jiho, but you have to admit that was pretty cute. Like if you saw a youtube video of a similar situation you would be laughing too.”

“This is why I love our kids more than you.”

“That’s okay,” you smiled adding your own declaration. “I love them more than you too.” 

Zico’s jaw dropped, “What?” It was okay for him to love the kids more but you had to love him the most. “Babe-” he called out to you but you ignored him.

“Come on Jane let’s go home.” You pushed your son’s empty stroller with one hand while holding her hand in the other. It was fun to mess with him.


End file.
